Somewhere To Run To
by psycho-pink-faerie
Summary: DH Compliant; A Ron-centric drabble. Missing scene from when Ron runs away from Harry and Hermione, and turns up at Shell Cottage. Enjoy :


**A little author note from moi: **

This drabble is written for the **Hogwarts Online **_prompt of the day for _**Wednesday 18****th**** August. **

Despite my hatred of writing in first POV, I decided to give it another go for this idea, and I'm rather pleased with the way it turned out.

I apologise if my brief characterisation of Fleur is OOC; she's not the easiest to write.

Please read, and hopefully leave a review. **:] Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**-Leanne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing :(

**Prompt****: **Run Away

* * *

**Somewhere To Run To**

**By: **psycho-pink-faerie

_I shouldn't have been sorted into Gryffindor. I know the Sorting Hat only put me there because the rest of my family had been, but then they all deserved to be there. I'm there only because I wanted to be like my big brothers. I'm nothing like them. __Bill was the first to go to Hogwarts and the first to set the standards. He's faced horrible things as a curse breaker, and survived being bitten by a werewolf. Charlie is brave too; he had to be to work with dragons. Fred and George have a daring nerve that makes them true Gryffindors. I've always been surprised about Percy; Ravenclaw would have suited him better. I think that one day he'll show that the Sorting Hat was right though. And Ginny, you only have to look at her to see that she couldn't have been placed anywhere else. None of them would have run away_.

-()-

I knock on the door at Shell Cottage; half hoping that no one will answer, though I don't know where I'll go if I don't. That's why I came here, because I didn't know where else to go. 'The Burrow' wasn't an option. Mum didn't want me to go in the first place, but she'd be furious if she knew I'd left them. Ginny's home for Christmas break now, and I'd rather not be on the receiving end of her bat-bogey hex. Through the frosted glass, I can make out a shadowy figure moving towards the door. "Who iz zat?" It was Fleur's voice calling suspiciously through the letterbox.

I hesitate before answering, "It's me…Ron." The key turns in the lock and the door is opened a crack. Once Fleur is satisfied I am Bill's brother, she pulls it open all the way. She shouldn't let her guard down so quickly; anyone could turn up and pretend to be me, but it's starting to snow heavily again so I'm grateful that she does.

"What has happen'd?" Her English has improved dramatically since I first met her, but the accent is still heavily French, though I don't know why I expected her to be any different in the five months I've been on the run. She's looking at me through wide blue eyes certain that something must be wrong for me to have turned up on the doorstep, alone.

Bill appears behind her in the hallway. "Ron? What are you doing here? Where are Harry and Hermione?" He asks. I feel a pang of hurt at the mention of their names and I can tell he fears the worst too. The worry is reflected in his eyes.

I can feel my face growing hot and know my cheeks must be flaming red. I know I have to tell them the truth, but the words are lodging in my throat. "I –er-" I stammer, not meeting their gaze. "Ileftthem." I mutter ashamedly training my eyes on the patterned carpet.

"I didn't quite catch that," Bill answers, puzzled.

"I said I left them," I say loudly, feeling choked up and feeling hot tears burn in the corner of my eyes. Complete silence falls between the three of us, and the quiet ticking of the kitchen clock can be heard. My brother opens his mouth to speak, I know what he's going to say and cut him off before he can. "No, Mum and Dad don't know I'm here." I can't stop a tear sliding down my cheek, and I swipe it away, embarrassed.

I finally look up at Bill. He looks back at me but still doesn't say anything; he doesn't need to. He knows that I regretted leaving almost instantly and that I'm sorry. "Can you make up the spare bedroom Fleur?" He asks keeping his tone neutral. "Ron's going to be staying with us for a few nights." Inwardly I sigh with relief, and silently thank him for understanding, before starting to follow Fleur up the stairs with my bag.

"Ron?" Bill calls after me and I turn back to face him. "You dropped this." He slaps the silver deluminator into my palm and we share a small smile. Somehow I know everything will be okay now.

* * *

**Your thoughts? **


End file.
